


Thor Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Thor Imagines





	1. Chapter 1

“What a pleasure it is. To see you here.” Loki declared. You looked up to see the familier man strolling towards you with a wide grin. “Your dim witted companion isn’t here I see.”

“Thor isn’t dim.” You said defensively.

“If you say so.” loki hummed, watching Thor crash into a statue over your shoulder.

 

“Well if everyone was like you the world would be boring… or terrible.” You sighed as you stood, smiling when Loki cocked his head.

“How flattering, especially coming from someone so divine.” Loki said cooly.

You smiled to yourself as Loki walked away with a bounce in his step. Thor frowned as he walked over to you, glancing back at Loki. “He is bothering you again?”

 

“No not at all. He’s rather amusing.” You admitted. Thor sighed and frowned again. you’d been getting closer with Loki. It bothered Thor but he hadn’t thought much of it, seeing as he was Thor and Loki was just. Well Loki, but recently he’d noticed you spent more time with his brother.

He wouldn’t admit to anyone that he was insecure about your friendship. Or that he was ‘as jealous as a small child’ as Lady Sif had put it. Later in the day he found Loki sat by himself and he went to join him, fully intent on convincing his brother to leave you alone.

 

***************

 

“Your attempts to win over (YN) are futile.” Thor said as he sat beside his brother.

“Perhaps I have already stolen her.” Loki muttered as he leant into Thor who looked disappointed. “Maybe we steal away in secret to meet.”

“No. I would tell.” He decided and Loki chuckled.

“Would you? How could you tell if you’re so paranoid?” With that Loki vanished.

“I am not!” He sighed, sounding defeated. Loki smiled, appreciating his work as he vanished.

 

When you walked in you didn’t see Thor at first. You did however see Loki, who appeared in front of you so suddenly you crashed, causing a loud commotion as you regained yourself from the sudden shock.

“How many times must you do that?” You grumbled to him.

“As many as it takes for you to stop being surprised.” Loki said with a wide grin.

“You see! You two are doing something!” Thor cried out as he shot to his feet and stomped over. Loki raised his eyebrows and side eyed him while you stared. “I know there is. Why else would you like talking to him?”

“One doesn’t enjoy talking with loki. There is a feeling of pride when you finish talking and know you’ve not been tricked though.” For a moment you thought you’d offended oki but he shrugged and nodded.

 

“So you are not…” He trailed off and waved his hand at Loki. You sighed, leaning up to Thor who allowed you to pull him down to your level. He smiled when you kissed him sweetly before pulling away and looking at Loki who had vanished.

“Hmmm. I guess I have some tricks too.” you said proudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor x Young!Reader

 

“Guys incoming!” Tony yelled as something hurtled towards the group.

 

“I’ve got it!” Thor called out, reaching his hand out for Mjölnir. “What?” He gasped when it whizzed past him.

 

“We could use some help!” Steve yelled, raising the shield when something came flying towards him, steadying his feet as he was forced back a little.

 

“It would appear Mjölnir is not cooperating.” Thor sighed, looking around for where the hammer could hurtle from.

“Seriously?” Natasha sighed, ducking out of the way as Thor hurried out of the line of fire.

 

After several ruling hours, the Avengers returned home, all glaring at Thor who was still without Mjölnir.

 

“I do not know what could have happened.” Thor insisted, pacing as the others simply stared at him.

 

“Maybe you should stop throwing your weapon around.” Clint offered as Steve got up to see what the noise from the entrance hall was.

 

“You don’t understand!” Bucky hissed, followed by Sam who nodded.

 

“There’s this little girl with Thor’s hammer, well little is an exaggeration but she can’t be much older than Peter.” Sam explained, switching the news on so everyone could see.

************************************************************************

“Please excuse me but I believe you have something of mine.” Thor declared as he and the Avengers found you in an abandoned building with some other children, Mjölnir hanging from your little finger, as you turned.

 

“I found it, it came to me so it’s mine.” You huffed with a frown.

 

“Would you mind telling me what was happening when Mjölnir came to you?” Thor asked gently, smiling when you slowly handed him back the hammer.

 

“We were being picked on.” You mumbled and he bent do2wn, handing you the hammer again as if to test if it was a fluke or if you could still carry it.

 

“I thought you’re the only one who can you know.” Clint mimed lifting the hammer.

 

“Clearly Mjölnir thinks the child is worthy.” Thor sighed, chuckling when you squealed up to him and complained about not being a child, despite the top of your head just about reaching his shoulders. “You should tell you parents Thor Son of Odin, plans to take you to Asgard.”

 

 

“Or I could run an exchange science and history programme through her school which would explain the long away trip without sounding…” Tony trailed off.

 

“Like you intend to kidnap her.” Natasha finished for him.

 

“But what if I don’t want to know?” You asked to which Clint and Natasha agreed.

 

“You don’t want to be a potential super hero?” Sam chuckled and you rolled your eyes.

 

“Yeah fine maybe that’s cool.” You grumbled. “I’ll see you guys.”

 

“Want us to tell your Mom where you’re going?” your friend asked as the others cooed in awe over the Avengers.

 

“Nah, she won’t notice.” You shrugged.

 

“Maybe you can lift it because of New York?” Someone else chirped in and everyone looked at them. “She got hit by lightning when you lot were fighting that huge thing.”

 

“You survived a strike?” Thor asked suspiciously.

 

“Yeah and being thrown through a window after it hit, she was only in the hospital for two weeks!” Another friend squealed.

 

“My apologies.” Thor muttered.

 

“Why apologise, you should see what happened the last time there was a thunder storm.” Your other friend grinned before they all hurried off to leave you with the avengers.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to the reason half of America went without electricity, would you?” Tony chuckled.

 

“Possibly.” You amidated which made him laugh.

 

“Thor, you go and talk about this with your father, we’ll get hold of Dr Richards and Professor X in case it’s something else.” Steve said quickly. Everyone froze when Thor tried to leave but Mjölnir flew back into your hands.

 

“Well this makes things a little more difficult but I shall see what I can do.” Thor sighed before shaking his head.

 

“Sorry, I think it likes me.” you mumbled sheepishly.

 

“Stick with me.” Natasha told you after several attempts to give the hammer back. “At least until you learn how to use that thing.”


End file.
